Children of the Moon
General Term The term children or child of the moon is not something that comes up frequently even within the upper echelons of the regulator forces and because of this there are a few inaccuracies over what the term means exactly and how it fits in with everything else. At it's most basic it means all those that work towards and assists the overlords agenda of peace and order on the superplanet, while that's not entirely inaccurate it doesn't get to the real truth behind it. A truth so secret for lack of a better word that only those higher up within the regulators or those that have encountered one have any idea of the actual meaning. The Actual Meaning In truth the children of the moon moniker is for special forces that work more directly under overlord supervision than any other. Rather than being a facet of the regulators they are in essence a wholly unique branch that exists along side the regulators with their own rules and objectives as given to them by by the overlords themselves. It is also the term given to those augmented or touched by the overlords and any of the scientists they have working for them. Like most anything revolving around the overlords there are still questions as to what, exactly makes one a child of the moon? Data on them officially is scarce to practically nonexistent meaning much of this "Definition" has been put together based on conjecture and what little we do have. What is known of Branch The first and most important thing to note is that while all those who have been augmented go by that title and are for all intents and purposes considered overlord special forces it is not a prerequisite and not all are augmented. the exact connection to the overlords and how closely they are supervised is also not considered a consistent factor, at least not with the available data.To start off the existence of this branch is really only known to the heads of each regulator species and while not strictly classified It Is generally thought of best being kept that way for one reason or another. The data that exists is hardly extensive, with Only The titles given to each "child" and no Accompanying information. Because of this and the overlords seeming lack of a military structure figuring out where the child of the moon fit in rankwise is difficult though due to the often considerable strengths of those that we have some info on and their closer connection to the overlords many would likely err on the side of caution and assume something similar to the level of the heads of the regulator forces if not higher (or at least to pretend as such in the presence of one). Another unknown is exactly what rules exist for them and whether or not they apply to all others as well as how much freedom they may be given as well. On one hand conversations with Yue has given the indication that they do have rules they must follow but also have absolute authority in whatever primary task is given to them by the overlords, backed up also by information on the activities of the Warden and his crew prior to the destruction of the Bastion Prison Center. On the other side the Decrepit sangheili seems to be more of a tool than anything else hinting towards a more unique rule structure on a case by case basis or that the case with the sangheili is itself just a unique oddity and that itself only covers the overlord touched leaving the rarer unaugmented ones even more of a mystery. The only thing that serves to identify one is an emblem in their possession that has their title in overlord engraved upon it as there is little else in the way of identifying of them conclusively. Presumed And Known Children Of The Moon * Omega Ninja * The Harbinger * The Warden * The Arcane Seeker * Riotbreaker * Krios * The Undying Soldier * The Giftbearer * The Maiden Of Blood * The Pariah * The Armory * Favors Fortune * Nil